walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ImKidA/Stuff
Hi guys, I wasn't quite sure where to put this... I couldn't find a way to make a group message or anything, so it looks like this is my best option. So, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’ve been busy on here for the past few days editing the ‘Character’ and ‘Persona’ pages. This is a nice little hobby for me (I’ve recently had a few of my other hobbies become... “unavailable” so I’m rather bored and need something to work on). It’s great for me right now - I can do as much or as little as I have time for, basically any time I want and it’s fairly simple for me to go through and make little changes to things... and I feel like I’m being a little bit helpful (I hope I’m being helpful, I’m really hoping I haven’t been making the wrong kinds of edits and actually causing more work for whoever has to go back and re-edit things). So far, my main goal has pretty much just been to fill in as much info as I have available and make sure that the appearance of each page is consistent. I’ve mainly been focusing on the consistency - I can be very detail-oriented, so I feel like that’s a good area for me. As I’ve been going through and trying to make everything consistent I’ve noticed a few things that are usually very inconsistent and are the main things I’ve been editing (besides just filling in information). I’d appreciate it if you guys could tell me how you want things done so I’ll know what to edit - I don’t want to go through and make sure that everything’s consistently done wrong. Oh, and this is pretty long, so It's totally fine if you can't/don't want to answer them all at once. 1. Capitalisation this is the main issue I’ve been wondering about. In the game, all letters are capitalised so it’s difficult to tell what should actually be capitalised. On top of that, since different people are adding/editing articles it varies depending on who entered it. So, I’d like to know which ones are “correct”: *Under ‘Leader Skill’ : > If the character doens't have a leader skill, should it say “Does not have one.” or “None.”? : > The wording for this isn’t even consistent on screen shots from the game - is it “item drop rates” or “item drop chance” (as seen with Heath and Ezekiel, respectively). Should I just make sure the wording matches whatever is on the screenshot or should we have an “official” wording? item drop rates sounds better, I think. *Under ‘Leader skill’ and ‘Adrenaline Rush’ - : > “ATK.” vs. "ATTACK" vs. “Attack” vs. “attack”? Attack : > “DEF.” vs. "DEFENSE" vs. “Defense” vs. “defense”? Defense : > “CRIT.” vs. “Crit.” vs. “crit.”? Crit : > “Max HP” vs. “max HP”? Max HP * In the character info box - : > Would it be “3 Stars” or “3 stars”? 3 Stars I think is best, that's just me though. 2. Other things on the individual character pages *Just to double check, we should have a ‘Gallery’ for each character, right? *I’m also using the correct ‘Stats’ table, right? The one that’s currently on the ‘Character Template’ page with the AP costs listed? It’s been changed a few times, so I wanted to check. Yes, you are. That's the correct one, that's my most recent Stat box update. *When there’s a link to the character’s page on the comic book wiki, what should the wording for that be? Should it just say "Comic Link"? *How do I position the photos in the ‘Gallery’ so that they’re next to each other, not just stacked in a vertical row? *Can we make tags/categories for the number of stars a character has? I feel like that might be helpful. 3. Other questions about other things *Are there any other pages that are currently being created/worked on? I might want to help with some of those. It would also be convenient for me to go ahead and link to those whenever they’re mentioned on a character page, even if they aren’t completed yet. *On the ‘Persona’ pages, should the special trainers be included? I included them on the lists that I put together but I noticed that the citizen special trainer wasn’t on the 'Citizen' persona page. *Speaking of trainers, what should the “official” description of trainers be? A lot of them have different descriptions depending on who edited/added the page. I’d like to have a specific description for the trainers so that their pages match (with the Special Trainers having additional info, of course). 4. Other things about other stuff *Also, I know practically nothing about coding - I know a few very, very basic principles, but I’ve basically just been learning by looking at the coding on other pages and applying it to whatever page I’m currently working on, in a trial-and-error manner. This is why things like that character info box completely baffle me... I just assume that if something doesn’t “look right” then it must be broken. So, I'm just letting you know that this is why I seem completely helpless anytime something in the coding is changed, haha. If ever unsure, or you want a safe testing ground to play with, feel free to use the Testing page that I made for that very reason. ☻ Also, don't hesitate to check out this link as well, as it can/will be quite helpful at many times during your editing sessions. *Lastly, I noticed that little boxes are being added that link to each character’s corresponding persona page (which is quite helpful)...And since it bothers me when something’s not consistent... I noticed that some of the persona icons look a little different and some have a bit of colour in the background, while others don’t... I found some that are all against a solid black background. And they’re slightly larger (so hopefully a little better when it comes to image resolution - I think they look a tiny bit sharper when shrunk down to the size of the current icons). I know that there are probably plenty of other things you’re more focused on than the backgrounds of already functional persona icons, but in case you want to use them: And I can switch them out if you want. I went ahead and glanced at the coding (mostly out of curiosity - I’m trying to figure out how everything works) and I’m pretty sure I’d be able to figure it out... I just wasn’t sure if that’s anything you feel like you need to address. And I didn’t want to just go in and start changing and messing around with them without checking with you guys (since, as I’ve established, I’m not 100% positive how all of the coding is set up). Anyway, thanks for reading this novel disguised as a blog post. Contributor Color Coding * * Category:Blog posts